


Saved Again

by Hils



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-23
Updated: 2009-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Dean is lost. Castiel finds him.





	

The only thing he can think is that this is a really fucking stupid way to die. He can’t recall the last time he’s been this cold, and with each numbing second that passes he grows more certain that he’s not going to see the end of today.

The snow is falling hard now and he’s still miles away from any signs of civilisation, with only the dull pain of his head wound reminding him that he’s not dead already. He tries not to think about his baby, stuck in a snow drift miles back and instead tries to be glad that at least the cold had stopped his head bleeding.

He pulls out his cell phone and glances at the display, still no signal. He curses and kicks a nearby tree, which does nothing but make his foot hurt.

“Son of a bitch!”

His voice is stolen away by the howling wind and he pulls his jacket closer around him. It does little to keep out the biting cold. It’s getting dark now and if he doesn’t find help soon then he’s screwed.

He keeps walking.

His hands had gone numb hours ago and so had his feet not long after that. Now he can’t feel anything at all and it takes every ounce of his strength just to keep moving. Already his mind is telling him to stop, to just lie down and go to sleep, but he’ll be damned if he’ll listen.

If he can just get to a phone he can call Sam and everything will be okay. Sam is smart. He’ll know what to do.

He stumbles and falls, his brain screaming at him to get back up but it’s no good. The powdery snow if soft like a mattress beneath him and he just wants to sleep.

His only regret is that he won’t get the chance to say goodbye to Sam.

He closes his eyes and drifts.

* * *

“Dean. Dean, you need to wake up.”

The voice is far away, calling to him, but his eyes won’t open even when he tries to force them.

“It’s all right, Dean. I know you can hear me. I’m going to help you.”

The voice is gentle and soothing, and Dean wants to melt into it. He feels something soft and warm covering his lips and suddenly it’s like an electric shock hitting his chest. His whole body is a mass of pain and his eyes snap open as he cries out, trying to push away but unable to move.

He’s now aware of how damn cold he is and he’s shivering so hard that he can barely see, but he’s aware enough that he can see Castiel above him.

“C-Cas?”

Castiel brushes a hand over Dean’s forehead and the touch is like a furnace to his frozen body.

“I’m here, Dean.”

The words provide Dean with comfort and he feels Castiel’s lips on his again before his vision whites out

* * *

When he comes to again the snow has stopped and his back hurts. He opens his eyes cautiously and blinks when he sees Castiel’s face hovering above his.

“Are you all right now?” Castiel asks gently

Dean groans and sits up, puzzled to find that he is now lying on a bench and had been using Castiel’s lap as a pillow. It’s not exactly how he’s imagined sleeping with the angel.

“I’m peachy,” he groans.

“There’s a garage over there,” Castiel says, watching as Dean stretches. “They’ll be able to fix your car.”

Dean looks at him, a puzzled frown marring his face as he tries to recall what happened.

“You saved me.”

“Yes.”

His frown deepened. “You kissed me. Twice.”

“Yes.”

He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say to that. It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate it and hell knows he’s imagined it plenty of times, but he’s pretty sure Cas was just doing his job. But at the same time there’s something different about the way the angel is looking at him now. There’s longing in his eyes and it makes Dean shiver.

“I…uh…I should go.”

Castiel doesn’t say anything, and Dean makes no attempt to move.

“Thanks for saving me,” he finally says softly.

“You’re welcome, Dean. We’ll see each other again soon.”

He’s gone in the blink of an eye and Dean sits there for a moment. He has a feeling that it was a promise of things to come and he smiles.


End file.
